


Can you please come and get me?

by kaypancake



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Albrecht locked himself in his room after a fight with his father and beg Friedrich to come and make him leave this place.





	Can you please come and get me?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompts :  
“Can you please come and get me” "Wow. Just wow." “Come, let’s go home.”  
(source: tumblr? i think.)
> 
> Modern AU where Friedrich left home at 18 yo and is boxing in competitions to earn money and finance his education.  
Albrecht is studying in the same uni, he just wish he could leave his family and idk tbh.
> 
> English is not my first language and I didn't really edit anything, so.. sorry for the mistakes, I guess  
or any awkward phrasing really.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Albrecht_

He stormed out of the dining room as his father continued to scream.  
He was too fragile, too thin, never enough. And now, he was a coward.  
Albrecht entered his room, locked the door and fell on the ground. The screams were now a background noise. He held his head in his hands and let tears fall the length of his cheek.  
He hated crying. But he couldn’t help it.  
He also hated people screaming, especially when he was the one causing the screaming. Albrecht always had done his best to please his father. But it was never enough.  
When his father couldn’t complain about his grades (he was a straight-A student) he criticized about how he looked, how he behaved. Everything he could comment, he would.  
And this day he criticised how frail Albrecht looked. And this day, Albrecht couldn’t take it. He was sick of being treated like less than nothing. So he answered back. Oh what a mistake. His father’s rage aggravated.  
So he ran away to his room.  
He couldn’t breathe. Why was he shaking so much?  
When he pulled himself together, he grabbed his phone. He clicked on "Friedrich Weimer", and he waited the familiar beeps.  
“Please answer” Albrecht begged.

_Friedrich_

People applauded as he left the boxing ring. He had won the fight, those cheers were for him. Friedrich was proud of himself. Not only because he thought he was greater and greater at boxing, but also because thanks to this victory he would earn enough money to pay his rent this month. And he would be able to participate to new competitions, new fights. It was something in less to be worried about.  
Christoph rushed toward the blond with a proud smile on his face.  
"Wow, just wow. You were awesome!"  
He smiled back. Christoph was his best friend at university. It felt nice to have him around him when Friedrich was boxing.  
"Thanks, Chris. I change clothes, and we go somewhere to eat?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
He got to the locker room. After a quick shower, he put on some new clothes. As he checked his phone, he noticed several missing calls.  
Albrecht tried to call him three times.  
"Why did he call?" Friedrich asked for himself as he tapped on the call back button.  
He waited a bit when his friend finally picked up.  
"Hi, Albrecht, you called me ?"  
He heard a sniff "Yeah.. I.." His voice was shaky. The blond frowned.  
"Did you cry? What’s wrong?"  
"Can you please come and get me?"  
"Yeah, sure, I’m coming as quickly as I can."  
Friedrich grabbed his sport bag and tried to find Christoph.  
"Chris, I’m sorry, but something’s wrong with Albrecht. I need to pick him up. I can’t eat with you tonight."  
"Oh. Is he okay ?"  
"I don’t know." He breathed with difficulties. "But I can drive you home, if you want ?"  
"No, I’ll manage. Go save your boyfriend!"  
Friedrich sighed at the comment (“Not my boyfriend!”), but rushed to the .  
He drove as quickly as possible, but Berlin traffic was a hell. It put him on edge.  
When he arrived in front of Albrecht’s building, he texted him to tell him.  
Few minutes later, Friedrich saw Albrecht run to his car. He stopped in front of the driver’s window.  
"Come, let’s go home." Friedrich simply said.

_Albrecht_

Friedrich’s studio was plunged into darkness when Albrecht walked in. His friend turned on the light. The flat was small, but looked comfortable. Textbooks were spread over a desk, the bed was undone and some clothes were hanging on a chair.  
"Sorry for the mess." said the blond with an apologetic smile. "Do you want something to eat or drink ?"  
"Just water, please."  
Few minutes later, Friedrich was making himself diner as Albrecht was observing him as he drank.  
"Albrecht?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No... not now. Please."  
Friedrich smiled kindly at him. "No problem."  
After few seconds of silence, Albrecht asked about his boxing competition. And Friedrich started happily retelling his fight. Even if he didn’t approve violence, he was still pleased with the distraction.

_Friedrich_

Since his flat was so small, the two friends ended up sleeping in the same bed. They were hugging, when Albrecht broke their embrace. They both looked at each other. Albrecht’s face grew anxious.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Friedrich.  
“I don’t want to go home tomorrow.” Albrecht breathed. “I have enough of my parents. I can’t. I can’t.”  
“Eh, love. You don’t have to. You can stay here.”  
Albrecht buried his head in Friedrich’s neck. And the blond thought hear a litanny of “thank you” muttered. He awkwardly put his arms around Albrecht body, murmuring “It’s okay.” as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have something with ending my OS with the characters falling asleep lmao  
Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment (it makes my heart melt everytime ❤)


End file.
